


Rumor has it

by rcumm20



Series: Slutty Jim [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Jim, Warehouse sex, bottom dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcumm20/pseuds/rcumm20
Summary: Dwight hears about Michaels experience with Jim, and he wants in
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Slutty Jim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rumor has it

[TEXT CHAIN]

DWIGHT: Jim there is something in the warehouse that needs your immediate attention as Co-Manager.

JIM: What is it Dwight?

DWIGHT: Another potential watermark problem. Warehouse needs manager verification to send them back. Come to back room in warehouse ASAP.

JIM: I’ll be right down.

[5 minutes pass]

“Dwight where are you?” Jim shouted.

“In the back, Jim. I said that in my text.” He sounded disgruntled, as usual, but also vaguely excited.

Jim walked over to the heavy, metal sliding door and pulled it open. “Close it behind you Jimbo,” Dwight said before Jim was able to step fully in the room.

“Why?” Jim asked confused.

“Just because,” Dwight hesitated while thinking of an answer. “It’s too loud out there and I don’t want to damage my eardrums.”

Jim questioned how the minimal amount of noise from the warehouse would ever come close to being able to damaging someone’s eardrums, but then he remembered he was speaking to Dwight, so he dismissed the odd statement.

“So, where’s the watermarked paper. You know I’m surprised this is happ—“ Dwight pushed Jim against the wall, cutting him off mid-sentence. “What are you doing Dwight?”

Dwight grabbed Jim’s dick through his pants and Jim went red. “Give it to me,” he commanded.

“Give you what?” Jim blurted, still surprised and confused by what was going on.

“Your dick, dumb ass,” Dwight answered, tightening his grip on his friends penis.

Jim attempted to shove Dwight away, but Dwight held his ground. “Get off of me Dwight!”

“Not until I get you undressed.”

“Why are you doing this? Did Michael say something about last week?” Jim asked, growing concerned for his reputation and for his marriage.

Dwight released his hold on Jim’s dick, put both hands on Jim’s broad, muscular shoulders, and pinned him against the wall. Jim felt the blood move from his reddened face down to where Dwight had released. He had never been handled so dominantly, and he kinda liked it. 

“Oh Michael didn’t just say something. He said everything...” A smirk grew on Dwights face. “And I’m going to tell everyone if you don’t obey my every command.” The smirk grew wider.

Jim cursed himself, because he knew he got himself into this, and there was no way for him to get out of this. He was angry at Michael, but he also knew that Michael didn’t have the guts to tell anyone other than his only friend, Dwight. He came to the conclusion that he would have to go with whatever Dwight says in order to save himself and Pam. If he didn’t listen to Dwight, there was a very high chance that everyone would find out, and he knew he couldn’t take that risk.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?” Dwight asked, egging Jim on.

“Okay, I’ll obey your every command,” Jim replied in a slightly mocking tone.

“Wise choice James Halpert, very wise choice.” Dwight’s smirk was as wide as it would spread.

Dwight knew that Jim didn’t have a choice, but he still found himself surprised that Jim said okay. He was about to make the most out of this once in a life time opportunity.

“Take off your clothes Jim.” Jim took off his clothing.

“Boxers included, shit head.” Jim’s boxers fell to his ankles, and were then swept to the side.

Jim tried to stall what he knew was inevitable “What if someone walks in on us?”

“What a wonderful question Jim.” Dwight pulled a padlock out of his pocket and grabbed the chain, neatly coiled on the shelf. “They won’t be able to get in,” he countered.

Jim cursed himself once again, this time because he just got the door locked on him.

As Dwight returned to the center of the room after locking the door, he silently observed Jim’s beautiful body. His toned, but not bulging muscles. His hairy chest and his lighter happy trail leading down to his almost perfectly rounded bush. His long veined cock hung down reaching to his inner thigh. His perky, cute ass. Lastly Dwight looked up towards Jim’s face. His once scruffy hair was now shorter and it was styled with a side part and a small amount of hair gel. His ears always looked big to Dwight, but he thought they were kind of cute. Dwight locked eyes with his obedient slave. 

There was a long period of silence, which felt like forever to Jim, but Dwight enjoyed it. Dwight stepped towards the man and kissed him. It was a slow, almost romantic kiss. It pained Jim, but only because he enjoyed it. There was no going back.

Jim felt hot and leaned into it now, starting to get aroused, and Dwight un-buttoned his favorite mustard shirt and tossed his glasses to the side as they embraced.

After minutes of making out and sucking on each others necks, they were both fully undressed, and fully aroused. Dwight stepped back to retrieve a condom from his pant’s left pocket. Now, Jim observed Dwight. On no previous occasion had Jim thought of Dwight as an attractive man, but he suddenly felt different about him. Jim noticed that he had some muscle that was previously unnoticeable under his work clothes. He noticed his perfectly structured face. His observations were then interrupted by Dwight’s commanding voice.

“Lay down,” Dwight ordered.

“Yes sir,” Jim answered seriously.

Jim’s skin felt refreshed against the cold cement flooring. Dwight got on his knees just behind Jim’s member and to his surprise, Dwight slipped the condom onto the longer shaft and spread lube up and down. He wasn’t expecting Dwight to be a bottom. Dwight stopped his stroking and looked Jim in the eyes. “Now please me bitch.” That got Jim’s blood pumping hard.

With no preparation, Dwight slid onto Jim’s almost nine and a half inches with no hesitation. The two of them moaned simultaneously as their bodies met, and Dwight sat still for just a moment, taking it all in (metaphorically and physicaly). Eventually, he began to move up and down, slowly and sensually. 

Jim placed his hands around Dwight’s hips and lightly guided him to move faster, but Dwight ordered him to take this slow and enjoy it, so that’s what Jim did. He put his hands under his head and moaned quietly as Dwight rode him.

As time went on, it was difficult for Jim to keep his hands down. Dwight had edged him three times by then and Jim wasn’t going to last another. He sat up and flipped Dwight onto his back and stared down at him. Dwight nodded with acceptance without needing Jim to ask, and so Jim started working now. Jim was feeling horny and emotional and began making out with Dwight again as he entered in and out of him. Jim teased and pinched at Dwights nipples and jerked him off, trying to help him reach climax before himself, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Jim’s climax allowed him reached new heights and he almost collapsed as he came. His moan was near a scream and as he fell, he rested his head on Dwights chest as he pumped his final pumps. “Don’t forget about me Jimbo,” Dwight said politely over Jim’s heavy breaths.

“Of course not D.” Jim responded with a newfound sweetness to his common rival. 

Jim aided Dwight to a climax of his own with the help of his right hand on Dwight’s dick and his tongue in Dwight’s hole. It didn’t take long before Dwight lifted his hips into the air and a splatter of his cum rained down on the men. It was a mess. They engaged in a kiss once more with a hint salty semen added in this time. 

Jim was amazed by how good it felt to please others. After two unlikely, but enjoyable partners, Jim was eager to scout for a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Suggestions, and Criticisms are all welcome!


End file.
